New years Squee!
by Elderfire1
Summary: Weiss is going to spend New Years with her boyfriend and she couldn't be happier! Only... he wasn't going to be the ONLY one to be there. Yep. Weiss Schnee was going to spend New Years with the Arcs! Gods help her... Cover art is by the extremely talented seshirukun, I found this and while it's not an exact match for my Jaune and Weiss, I felt it was a perfect cover photo!


**Greetings and welcome to our New Years, White Knight extravaganza! (YES. we know it's late so sue us!)**

**What will it entail? Well, let us tell you!**

**This story shall take place quite a few years into the future after Salem (via getting dunked into the god of lights pool and getting rid of the Grimm half of her, while this wouldn't cure her of her hatred and cruelty, it would make it easier for them to talk to her and possibly fix the issues between her and Ozpin) has been defeated and those prick gods told to shove it in the most perfect of ways. I genuinely hope they come down, acting all smug and pleased to see their 'subjects' realised they needed them. Only to be told that they don't need them and are frankly happy without them, that they've united as a people and there is no longer conflict in the world. The gods try to pick out little things wrong like little disputes between people, but Salem and Ozpin bring up the fact that the god of light did fight with his brother for 'breaking the rules' then pointing out that he, himself, broke the rules. This will cause an argument between the gods as the god of darkness was not aware and they end up leaving, the god of light calling them failures and the god of darkness not caring enough anymore, angrier at his brother for lying to him. They leave acting like spoiled brats, which frankly is what I saw them as.**

**The story itself will be full of humour! Fluff! (both kinds) Romance and something that will hopefully make people feel all fuzzy and happy inside!**

**Oh, this story is the same as our Pink Lemonade Christmas special where it's not canon at the moment but could be in the future, depending on how things go in the story.**

**Enjoy~**

Weiss was not panicking. She was not freaking out, no sir, she was perfectly calm! Her hands had not nearly torn the arm rests from the seats when the Private Bullhead they'd procured from Atlas had landed upon the ground just outside of their destination… their damnable destination.

To have acted in a way that could be considered panicked would be a dishonour to both her name and her sister!

Her breathing did _not_ start to grow more rapid at the sight of the large, rustic style home that more resembled a country manor, but Weiss could tell what she was looking at through the window was most definitely a home. The jungle gym that sprawled across the well-kept grounds, clearly home made even if it had also clearly not seen use in more than a few years.

Flowers grew across the walls in a range of colours and sizes, vines clinging to the bricks and wrapping around the piping around the place. They had the look of a personal touch to them, clearly lovingly taken care of with nothing but the greatest of care.

Clothes hung on a line across the massive garden out back, a gentle breeze drying them all, pretty summer dresses, jeans, jackets, shirts and… she had to force herself to not break out into laughter at the sight of one item in particular.

Something her boyfriend had had to give up partway through their journey but had never gotten rid of. He had grown into a fine… an oh so very fine young man who matured greatly on their journey and had chosen to adapt into a much more flattering attire, though… gods that hairdo of his that he'd chosen to try in Atlas had nearly broken the relationship! Thankfully, upon looking in a mirror and been heavily instructed by herself, he had gotten rid of it, let it grow out and changed it into something that Weiss found entering into her dreams on nights that she was without him.

_Long hair loosely pulled back into a tail at the back of his head, piercing blue eyes no longer obstructed by long locks would look at her with a dominating stare that left her weak in the knees whenever he got in the mood… a beard of dark blonde bristles that would scratch her skin oh so wonderfully as his lips travelled along her neck…_

"Weiss?" his voice interrupted her less than descent thoughts and brought her attention to him with a deep blush crossing her cheeks. He was standing now, a hand gently resting on her shoulder as he smiled warmly at her. "Are you okay?"

Gods he was so much taller than her, even at 25 she was still stuck at 5'3' while her boyfriend was towering at a rather impressive 6'4', he had gained even more during their travels which he teased her about as often as he could. Annoyingly, if he ever pushed her too far, she became putty in his hands when he would pick her up and nuzzle into her neck, mutterings sweet nothings to her.

Funny, reminiscing about her time with him helped to calm her not at all frayed nerves.

"Yes… I… Jaune, do you think they'll still like me? I mean, it's been years since they last saw either of us… maybe your parents changed their minds…" she asked, biting her lip not-nervously and turning her head to look back at the home where she could see many a head of blonde hair begin to swarm around the house through the windows. _That…_ okay that did bring a little nervousness to her.

They'd received a call from his parents the week after their victory celebrations and all the damn insufferable meetings over the gods had ended, the two of them had been enjoying some quiet time alone together after their celebrations. She was not too prudish to say that they had indulged in their animalistic urges… They had just defeated two gods and helped to bring about world peace! They deserved it!

In any case, Weiss had been, unsuccessfully, trying to learn how make brownies for new year's when Jaune's scroll had rung. The second he had answered, he was bombarded by the cheers and cries of his family who kept yelling about him being a hero above heroes and the such. He'd soon left the room, Weiss still hearing the occasional cheer or 'I'm so proud of you' she hadn't been able to stop the smile that came across her face at how happy she was for her knight to finally be getting the praise he deserved. So many had gone out of their way to put him down in the past, herself included much to her pain, but now he was 'Jaune Arc! Shield of Remnant'… and of course he'd taken it about as well as his adorably flustered self could.

When he'd suddenly burst back into the room, a big grin on his face, she had half expected to find out he was going to be an uncle again.

But no… instead he had told her that his parents had invited herself and him to their home to ring in the new year. Oh, Weiss had smiled and hugged him, saying how happy she was to be able to see the family that had helped her so much during her remaining time at Beacon before they had gone on to save the world… yet inside? She… would be willing to admit to feeling a sense of dread looming over her.

The bark of a laugh from her boyfriend snapped Weiss to reality where she looked at him with a positively scandalised look on her face.

He laughed. _Laughed._ She went to unleash her terrifying fury on him when he pulled her into a hug full of warmth and love.

"Hey… it's okay, it's okay… I love you, more than anything itself and I promise to you that they'll love you as well. Trust me, my mom is… kinda obsessed with cute things and _you _are the epitome of cute. She just didn't get a chance to let it out considering the time wasn't… the best of times" he grinned, his deep chuckle vibrating through his chest as she scrunched her fingers up and felt the muscles beneath, something she didn't even do for what most would assume. Instead… it was for the comfort it gave to her.

Those muscles that had torn themselves apart to hold the rubble back from crushing her as her 'fathers' manor had been attacked, her aura broken and her leg bleeding. That golden glow that lit up the night as he roared, agonising pain roaring through him as he moved it even higher, telling her to run, to get away and protect those that had left them to die the moment the attack had begun. She could see it, all his body wished to do was to give up, to let the weight take him, and yet he held it. He held up tonnes of metal and stone and even managing a smile that was shaky at best.

As she lay there, frozen, he'd laid it bare.

He'd told her that he loved her, he loved her more than life itself, that he wished he'd told her it more often but that he meant it more than anything, tears pouring down his face as his smile got more and more brittle.

He'd told her that he wanted to have a life with her, love with her, get married to her, have children with her… to give her the life she always wanted to have. His strength nearly left him as a sob racked through him, but her screaming of his name had apparently given him the strength to hold on.

She remembered her exact words when he'd told her to leave him, to live a life for them and that he was sorry that he couldn't live it with her… a deep, sorrowful look having crossed his face when he'd said it.

She'd screamed like an Apathy, calling him all sorts of names and getting right in his face, sobbing horribly before she kissed him… refusing to leave him… saying she would rather fall with him than live without him.

They both wept, saying their final goodbyes… before twin yells were heard and a red eyed Yang and a crackling with lightning Nora appeared, lifting the rubble with effort and grinning at the sight of the two of them.

She would never forget the words Valkyrie spoke.

'_Leave the baby making until later! We got Grimm to kill!'_

Gods did she want to cut down the two of them for those words, but she had just been too thankful, kissing him all the more and laughing in relief as they'd helped each other to safety.

Despite this, she still couldn't help but get a little revenge in for what his laughing at her.

"Cuter than that multicoloured tramp who dared to try and steal you from me?" she grinned, feeling him freeze for a moment before he laughed again.

"Hey, you know Neo backed off the second she realised we were together, plus, I doubt she actually wanted to be with me, probably just thankful after I helped her. And yes. You are 1,000 times cuter than her"

Weiss let out a huff of a laugh and smiled into his chest. Oh, her poor silly knight, only he could doubt that she wanted him considering she'd been stood in his room in her underwear when they'd come in themselves about to… _commit adult acts._ Oh, that had been a fun night, filled with screams, the shattering of glass and the summoning of an Arma Gigas alongside her poor knight accidentally being sent through a wall.

Still, she could consider Neo a friend… even if she still always asked on Jaune's birthday if the two of them could give him a 'special one'.

"Why thank you… but… I…" she stopped, words failing her, and her knight clearly realised this as he proceeded to pick her up with a grin and began to walk out of the Bullhead with herself carried in a bridal carry. "J-Jaune Arc!" she screeched, smacking her fists against his chest and burning red in complete and utter embarrassment. "P-Put me down this instant! I w-will use my summons on you, s-so help me!" he decided to ignore her, laughing even harder when her little fists smacking even harder, letting him feel her fury!... not that it apparently did anything to him as she wasn't able to strike him hard enough to even cause his aura to flare.

As he exited the Bullhead, her still in his arms, and she heard a sudden crash come from within the manor house, the muffled shouting she had heard mere seconds ago cutting off into dead silence and Weiss knew at that moment she was doomed.

_Oh no… oh gods no… not like this…_ in an effort to hide, she buried her face into his chest, her entire body turning red as her partners cloak but forced herself to keep an eye towards the house as she could only imagine what was coming.

Then, a sound that made her think for a second that the gods had returned blew into her ears.

**"**_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ came the horrific sound from the house as the door, quite literally, blew open and the thundering ball of squeeing and happiness that was Joan Arc slammed across the grass and a massive gust of wind slammed into them as she herself carved a large gouge into the ground when she came to a stop just in front of them.

"Sweetie! Oh, it's so good to see you! It's been too long, my poor heart feels so much better at seeing you!" she laughed, pulling him into a hug and unfortunately squashing Weiss' poor self between them and while Joan was not a giant like her son, she was still taller than Weiss herself.

_Gods damn these Arcs and their genetic luck for being so tall, I can only imagine what it would do to my body if I had t-_ aaaaand Weiss' mind snapped shut with that very thought. Her eyes growing wider and wider and the red growing deeper by the millisecond.

Images of her smiling sweetly by an open fire with him sat behind her, her stomach swollen with child while a happy little girl and boy laughed cheerfully as they were read stories by their father…

_G-I-Eh… oh… oh my…_

"Whoa, careful mom, got a little passenger here" she snapped up her head and glared evilly at her boyfriend who seemed to realise his blunder, face paling for a second and Weiss took pleasure in seeing the slight amount of fear that crossed his features.

_Oh yes, you will suffer for that remark later, Jaune Arc. Don't think you will be getting the chance to enjoy what would lead to such a future any time soon, mr!_

"Oh! You are so right! Oh, oh my goodness, sweetheart! I-… oh my…" the woman paused, Weiss stopping her internal threats to her boyfriend to see just what was going on.

She looked almost the same as when she'd last seen her, only the slightest sign of her age showing in the mildest form of grey in her still luscious blonde hair. Her beautiful green eyes were still full of loving care, something far more than any in her family aside from Winter had ever shown her… though, she supposed that was rather cruel… her mother and Whitley had been trying to rekindle a relationship with her ever since her 'father' had been murdered by Tyrian Calllows.

A couple new scars were littered across her body and yet Weiss found it did little to take away from her mature beauty, all it brought to mind was a mother who would have done anything and everything for her children, each scar no doubt a story of a woman who pushed herself to the edge and beyond for them.

She now wore a summer blouse in a pretty colour of yellow with ruffles going down the front and a plain, yet still quite fetching, white skirt that reached down to her calves with a split slicing up the side to her knee. Those same old boots of iron and leather digging into the ground with any slight movement she made.

"Jaune… how… how has she gotten more beautiful? It shouldn't be possible…" the utter astonishment on her face as gentle yet strong fingers loosed her to stand on her own feet as another pair gently cupped her cheeks, her eyes shimmering for the briefest of moments.

"I… I'm not that beautiful, I'm sure…" she tried to mutter, not used to such praise from anyone other than Jaune himself and even then, she often found herself flustered beyond belief. This… this was turning out far better than she could have ever hoped. While she was still quite embarrassed about Mrs Arc's words, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The only problem to face was were those two evil twin sisters of his… still, it wouldn't be enough to ruin this tr-

"Hah! And modest as well… and kind-hearted yet sarcastic, good with kids… a good and secure life behind her and a no-nonsense attitude. She also very clearly loves you more than life and would do anything for you. Huh… she's effectively the perfect girlfriend… Jaune, why haven't you married her yet!?" his mother spouted, a cross expression on her face, Weiss' heart screeching to a deathly halt.

_What!?_

"WHAT!?" The both of them screeched, Jaune's voice squeaking for the first time in years. This was not the start she wanted! Not at all! Where were those lovely, angelic twins!? She'd rather them right now!

"Oh, come on, you and I both know she's a keeper sweetheart" she grinned nudging her sons' shoulder and winking at Weiss herself, despite her catatonic state at the very moment. "Besides… I know good birthing hips when I see th-mmph!" a large hand clamped across her mouth just as she was about to say the dreaded words that might have just finished off poor Weiss' heart. Her mouth damn near frothing and her body falling back into the chest of her boyfriend who seemed to decide he was a domino as the two of them fell back onto the Bullhead.

The deep, rumbling and oh so embarrassed laughter of Mr Arc came from behind as his hulking figure cast a shadow across them all.

His long hair was still in a wolf tail, though he seemed to have grown it out a little and it was now more akin to salt and pepper rather than the nut brown from the last time he'd seen her, his beard now longer as well. While Weiss could appreciate a good bit of facial hair, so long as it wasn't a moustache on its own for… obvious reasons, she had her limits. Though from the way Mrs Arc leaned back and rubbed her head against his beard… well, everyone was allowed their preferences.

Her hero also looked at her with a kindly smile behind those blue eyes, but he winced a little when Mrs Arc began to shout muffled cries of 'ah wan muh grakis!'. "I'm… sorry about that, kiddos" he winced, picking up his wife and placing her at his side with his hand still clamped around her mouth.

This had the effect of showing off just what he was wearing and Weiss heard Jaune groan beside her.

A big jumper of an almost garish arrange of colours was stretched out across his large body, with a white apron stretched across it. Written across it were the words 'kiss the cook' in big red letters. He was wearing ironically basic jeans but on his feet were a large pair of fluffy bunny slippers in a brilliant pink.

Why was he sounding so embarrassed? She thought it was honestly quite amusing, letting out a little giggle at the sight of him to which Mr Arc grinned a million-watt smile while Jaune groaned all the louder, a pained whimper slipping from his lips when his father said

"Hah! A woman of good taste I see, maybe you can teach my boy something. C'mere, can't let you arrive without getting the ancient and respected Arc family greeting" he grinned, letting go of Mrs Arc and walking forward, pulling them gently into a hug that… that felt so incredibly nice… so this was a fathers hug… she was not aware of when her arms had wrapped around him but she was aware of the pricking tears in her eyes, a quiet sniffle escaping her which apparently was all the signal Mr Arc needed to pull her deeper into the hug. "There, there sweetheart, c'mon let's go inside, I got some good grub on the stove for everyone so dry those tears" with that he released her from the hug, though Weiss found herself wanting it to come back just a little. "It's good to see you again Weiss, I'm glad my son met you"

With that, the two parents of the arc household turned about and made their way back to the house with the two of them trailing behind with small smiles on their faces.

_Maybe… maybe it won't be too bad…_

"Oh! Weiss! You're a big fan of dogs, aren't you?" Mr Arc questioned, Jaune freezing before an absolutely evil grin spread across his face.

Unfortunately, Weiss did not spot this, instead cocking her head to the side and frowning ever so slightly…

"Ermm… I suppose I am _quite_ fond of canines…?"

"Heh. Jaune? Do the thing" he laughed, walking into the house with his wife who cackled alongside him, seven more evil laughs sounding from inside the house as they were apparently told about what his parents had just said. Just… what was Jaune about to do? What was this 'thing' he was supposed to do? Fear crept up Weiss' spine, was this a trap? Had those demon twins set a trap for her!? She wouldn't put it past them, and she just _knew_ they would enlist the help of their tech savvy sister if they needed it… she prepared to run back to the Bullhead to grab Myrtenaster to defend herself from the evil that must have been coming her way.

That was, until her boyfriend cleared his throat and began a little tune she'd never heard before, the noise echoing across the grounds around them.

"_**Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit...~"**_ he turned to look at her, cocking an eyebrow and finishing his little song, for some reason… Weiss couldn't help but feel a deep, primal side of herself become instantly hot under the collar at the way he spoke._** "Neuf~"**_

Immediately, the thunderous sound of many legs slamming across wooden floor echoed throughout the house, another sound joined it… a noise that would soon become ingrained in Weiss' very heart and soul.

'_Awoooooo!'_

This was the last thing she heard before a storm of floof smashed into her boyfriend as he cackled with laughter. Buried beneath a myriad of colours and floof, she lost sight of her boyfriend as his hands ran across the floof and rubbed it happily in joy… though… Weiss barely noticed him… her world turning dark as she realised just what this mound of floof was…

_P… puppies?_

They were indeed puppies, all dogs are puppies never challenge her on this, of all breeds… the tall, black blob getting out from under the pile and onto their knees, rubbing their hands across the heads of the beautiful and proud creatures before her.

_S-so many puppies…_

There was a Bulldog, Weimaraner, Cocker Spaniel, two Beagles, Husky, Akita, Chihuahua and… the biggest ball of cute she had ever seen... she'd only heard stories about such a magnificent breed, it-it was a…

_Dogue de Bordeaux…_

The black blob seemed to notice her staring at the magnificent and truly incredible creatures before her, because she heard a muffled sound, almost like a voice saying something and she was suddenly faced with a line-up of all the precious puppies, big ones at the back and the truly brave looking Chihuahua standing smugly at the front. All wagged their tails at her like little propellers, apparently waiting on a command of some kind as she found herself sinking to her knees before their radiance…

"-Weiss?" came a sudden voice form behind her and she very nearly attacked them for daring to distract her from the doggos. Luckily, they were spared when she realised in the nick of time that it was her boyfriend.

"Wh-what?" she slurred, her mind attempting to drag itself from the waters of cute that the puppies had entrapped her in.

"Heh, I asked if you liked our dogs" he grinned, holding a hand out where the handsome Chihuahua placed his well-groomed paw in it for a shake, hoping up and enjoying the treat that was thrown to him.

She nodded dumbly, gingerly reaching out with shaking fingers to brush against the chest fur of the Cocker Spaniel who licked her hand before she could, causing a tiny little _eee! _to rip from her lips as the magical being continued to lick between her fingers.

"Good. Now… these little guys are pretty darn friendly and, because they can already tell you're like family, want nothing more than to give you cuddles-

_CUDDLES!?_ She internally squealed, the calm and refined girl she usually was long forgotten as she let a big grin shine upon her face.

"- But they're waiting for the okay from you and me because we raised them good like that" he laughed, and Weiss forced herself to not squee. The CEO of the SDC did not squee. "It's up to you, if you don't want that, just go up and give them cuddles and they'll let you give them fusses at whatever rate you want"

That… that would probably be for the best… but… puppies…

"All you have to say is _temps de jeu _though and they'll literally dog pile you with love-"

_I want that love! Wait, no. Behave yourself Weiss!_

"-I know for a fact it's great, buuuuut… well, you'd get all dirty and all… I know you are kinda against that sorta thing… oh well, I'll leave it up to you, my dad is calling me anyway so I gotta go be a good son and all"

With that he left her alone… alone with all these beautiful animals that she wanted nothing more than to love and love forever and ever!

_But… that wouldn't be right, not at all… what would Winter think?_

The two Beagles 'boof'd!' at her, their strong and lithe bodies clearly straining against the command to wait they'd been given. They oh so clearly wanted to greet her…

_I… I really shouldn't. I should do the proper thing and simply pet their heads… their adorable wittle heads…_

The Dogue de Bordeaux seemed to think she didn't like her, those big brown eyes of hers expressing her sadness as Weiss' doom was given out when a pained whine sounded from her throat.

"Temps de jeu! _Temps de jeu!_ _**Temps de jeu!**_"

* * *

Jaune grinned as he watched Weiss get glomped by his dogs with an ear splitting grin on her face as she laughed like a kid… he really enjoyed seeing her like this, seeing his normally stuffy and uptight girlfriend acting like a kid for once, she'd never gotten the chance to have a real childhood… he planned on spending the rest of his life giving her moments like this.

"Hehehe! Oh, my goodness sweetie, oh my goodness! She is perfect! _All_ the dogs love her! It's a sign, I tell you! A sign! Even Lucifer loves her, and he hates anyone who isn't an Arc… say, maybe it's a sign that you really _should_ marry her…" his mom nudged him with her elbow and grinned at him in the way only his mom could, his embarrassment must have been clear because she pulled him into a big hug.

Even at his bigger height than when she'd last seen him, she easily dragged his head down to nuzzle her cheek against his.

"Mooooooom…!" he groaned loudly; he might have complained more but then… something to occurred to him. "Ummm… where are the girls? I'd have thought they'd have already-"

"_**Oh, Jaaaaauuune~" **_came seven impishly sweet-sounding voices that made his blood run cold.

"RUN SON!" came the bellow from his dad, Jaune seeing his dad trying to wiggle across the floor as he was bound with enough ropes to make him look like a caterpillar. Jaune knew why... his dad was the only thing that could stop his sisters when they got... _bad..._

He knew the smart thing to do, would be to try and run as fast as he could back to the Bullhead with Weiss and get their butts back to their home!

But it was too late, the last thing Jaune saw before all went black were seven shadows loom over him, that evil laughter growing all the louder.

* * *

Weiss sat next to her boyfriend with a prim and proper expression on her face, her hair a mess filled with twigs and dirt from her… amusing time with the Arc family dogs.

Mr and Mrs Arc had cooked a rather magnificent meal, which most would have scoffed at her for saying this since she had grown up with the literal finest foods of the world available to her. But the thing was that, while the food she had eaten in Schnee Manor was indeed quite delicious, she found herself utterly bewitched by the large bowl of beef stew with homemade crusty bread sat beside it… it was spicy, rich, full of flavour and utterly incredible. It made it all the easier to forget she had muddy dogs prints on her skirt on sleeves.

Said gifts from heaven were sat all around the place, each sat next to their respective owners, Weiss finding it oddly fitting that Mrs Arc's dog was the brave Chihuahua, who she was informed had a semblance that let him grow to the size of a Beowulf (again she found this entirely fitting considering the woman he called master)

She was oh so happy to find out that her boyfriends' own dog was the positively massive Dogue de Bordeaux, the proud creature resting her head on her lap while they ate, her massive rear paw slamming into the ground when Jaune scratched behind her ear oh so adorably.

But of course, life couldn't just remain perfect.

Because, as they had sat down to dinner, the _questions _had begun to flood in.

"Would you enlighten me as to how long you and my brother have been coinhabiting a domestic residence?" his sister, Bleu, questioned while she adjusted her thick rimmed glasses which gleamed in the light. Well… she was at least lucky it was Bleu asking her, the girl was good for conversation so long as it was about something either scientific or mechanical and wasn't like the twins or… Vert… meaning that Weiss wouldn't be subjected to what would assuredly be _incredibly_ graphic questions… yet.

With a small smile, Weiss nodded her head and began to recount how the two of them had decided that they wanted to get away from all the attention and noise that the city was forcing upon them in a quiet little country home on the island of patch, enjoying their little vacation together with both their respective partners coming to visit and spend time with them.

All the members of the Arc family had coo'd and aw'd at her tale, she imagined Jaune himself might have smiled proudly if his hair wasn't currently haphazardly braided, put in pigtails and even had a few sparkles in, curtesy of his siblings. Instead he was silently sending death glares at his sisters who all smiled at him innocently whenever his gaze met theirs, chomping down on the stew and only taking brief moments to vocally show how much he loved the food whenever he got an especially big chunk of beef.

Clearly satisfied with the answer, Bleu returned to her meal with a small thankyou to Weiss before her attention was almost solely on the odd-looking device in her hands.

Next had come Saphron, another of the Arc sisters that she could admit she found quite pleasant, she didn't judge, was a kind and sweet soul and… oh who was she kidding? They had bonded over Saphron showing her pictures of baby Jaune of course! Not that her boyfriend was to ever be told of such a thing…

Terra was here as well, but was touring the local town with little Adrien and enjoying the lights of the town. They would be back soon and Weiss could not wait! She loved and adored that little chubby cheeked boy! He had taken to calling her auntie Weiss and oh her heart had melted the last time they'd video called them and he'd shouted it!

"Don't get all embarrassed on me, but… who said I love you first?"

Now, while she knew Saphron must have thought of this as a perfectly innocent question, the fact the entire table went silent at the question and Mrs Arc suddenly had a camera in hand proved it was going to be anything but…

Even Jaune had ceased his little pouting session and was instead smiling bashfully and stealing glances at Weiss every now and then, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ai, little bro grew a pair and went first!" Vert laughed, wolfish grin on display as the tomboy of the family leaned over and smacked her brother on the back. Weiss was fairly certain she meant it as a kind gesture, though from the way Jaune went beet red… she imagined he didn't feel the same way.

"I-It's not… I-I-I" Weiss could see he was going into a stutter storm and she knew she had to stop it. So, with a small smile, she placed a hand on top his and gripped it ever so gently. Just like that, his stuttering stopped, his breathing growing under control steadily before he turned to her with a grateful smile. She didn't miss the glint in Mrs Arc's eye nor the way his father smiled proudly and it filled her with no small amount of pride that they trusted her to calm their son like this. "Heh… see, here's the funny thing… it kinda wasn't the regular run of the Mill confession… okay, okay here goes nothing. I uh… I kinda told her without meaning to tell her…"

"Pfft how the heck do you manage that one, big bro!?" his only younger sister Violette laughed, nearly falling out of her chair if it wasn't for her Akita knocking it back into place with a well-placed shove of its' leg. This didn't stop her cackling however, instead it got even worse from the indignant stare he was giving to her.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, okay!?" he tried to defend himself, but that only got the entirety of the family laughing along with his little sister, Jaune turning full pout and glaring into his dinner with crossed arms.

_Heh… it would seem that it's the Princess that needs to rescue the knight this time…_

She pressed her lips to his cheek, wrapping her arms around the arm closest to her as she did it, and whispered "It's alright, I love you and no amount of teasing will change that, you are my one and only, Jaune… besides, I think we were both dolts there" she laughed and kissed his cheek once more, glad to see her shot of confidence via kisses had done its' work as her boyfriend suddenly sat much taller and stared them down with a new fire in his eyes.

"You wanna know? Then here; I got a little drunk one night and Weiss' partner Ruby helped me get back to my room. On the way, I just spilled my guts about how much I… how much I loved Weiss… that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and that I was stupid for not saying it sooner. Apparently I kept going on and on about all the things I found great and awesome about her and just wouldn't shut up because I couldn't _not_ find something about her to compliment" Weiss found it odd that his family didn't begin to laugh once more as he took a pause to breath, only feeling her cheeks heat up at the memory. And naturally he always decided to repeat them whenever their anniversary came about, which she always smacked him for due to the embarrassment he caused her! … But… well, it wasn't like she wanted him to _stop_ either… "Anyway, next morning, I wake up with a big hangover and stumble down to breakfast with a groan. When I get there, everyone is grinning at me but won't tell me why, then enters Weiss, red as can be and refusing to look at me. Behind her is one of her summons and in its' armoured hands? This _giant_ card in the shape of a heart, seriously, this thing was bigger than me! This thing dumps it right in front of me and before I can even react, Weiss has grabbed my collar and kisses me like I've never been kissed before!" Weiss' cheeks once more burnt as she felt more than a couple sets of eyes land on her, all smiles of approval on their faces and she could have sworn she heard Mr Arc whisper something about '-like us' to his wife who laughed dreamily and kissed her husband. "She then lets go and shouts 'I love you too!' in my face and runs off practically steaming and leaving me with this massive card in the middle of the lunchroom, completely dumbfounded! Turns out… well, Ruby hadn't been the only one the help me back to my room that night and apparently… well, apparently, I said all that stuff about Weiss, cringy lovey dovey stuff and all… to… Weiss…"

It was then and only then, the Arc family erupted into laughter, many pats on the back were given and Mrs Arc naturally ended up picking the pair of them up and bringing them into a crushing hug, apparently unable to hold in her joy at 'the cuteness!'

The _second_ they were released, Jaune got the good end of the stick with his father and mother pulling him into two one armed hugs and ruffling his hair. They told him how proud they were of him, saying he really was a _true_ Arc for confessing like that and that she was apparently 'the perfect girl'.

At those words, Weiss felt a warmth bloom in her chest and a sweet smile appear on her face… did they really feel that way about her? Was she truly the girl they found… _perfect_? She'd abandoned the idea that she could be perfect, that she could possibly attain the unobtainable and even her sister had admitted that being perfect in everything was an impossible task… but… maybe she could just be perfect in this?

Her euphoria ended when it soon became clear that several cruel smiles were leering in her direction.

She turned with a start to find all of his sisters, yes even the supposedly sweet Saphron and Bleu had something truly evil behind their eyes, grinning at her.

"Ooo… so you're into big, grand gestures are ya? Like to spoil our lil' bro?" began Midi, a Cheshire grin on her face that instantly put Weiss on guard. She was at least the better of the two twins, while Midi was more the shadowy and deceptive one who pulled the strings from behind closed doors, at least Weiss was used to such things so could plan countermeasures towards those plans… Minuit though? She was just upfront about anything she wanted to use against her, so Weiss was instantly on guard against the cutesy way she spoke to her, fearful of what the two were up to.

"I… yes, I am quite fond of giving him the finer things in life. He never wants to feel like he's taking advantage of me so it falls to me to treat him to things I know he wants. You should have seen his face at Dustmas when I got him a special edition of the original X-ray and Vav-" she was cut off by Minuit in her reminiscing of the two of them sitting together in onesies, he had _forced _(anyone who says she enjoyed how comfy they were was a liar and a charlatan!) her to wear one, and how cute he looked when he opened up that present.

"Oooh, see we thought you'd have gone as Mrs Claus, looking for some punishment for being so naughty~" she said nonchalantly, checking her nails whereas Weiss choked on air as her eyes widened.

… _eh?_

"Whoa… she's frothing at the mouth! Think you broke her sis!"

_Bu-bu-I… I… oh gods I… _

'_**You've been a bad girl, Mrs Claus… I think I might need to put you on the naughty list'**_

_EEK!_

"Yeah, but… no way… is she smiling!?"

Weiss, her mind still in complete and utter disarray from what was just said to her, was unable to stop her mouth before it moved.

"S-smiling? No, of course I'm not! That-that would imply I **enjoyed** such a um... ludicrous and filthy idea! It's not like we did that exact thing at Dustm-EEK!" too late did she clap a hand over her lips, her damn traitorous lips.

Each and every Arc girl now stared at her, all with the same look in their eyes, like it was Dustmas all over again...

"I... I just said that didn't I?" she squeaked, embarrassment clear as she cringed and clapped her hands across her face. Midi and Minuit both grinned evilly and made to turn about and no doubt run and tell their mother what they'd just heard.

_Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no! _Weiss watched with a panicked expression as they ran for the door, her life would be over. It would be ruined here and now.

She could see the headlines

'Weiss Schnee! CEO and President of the Schnee dust company and _**sexual deviant?**__' _

Luckily, for herself and not the vultures that hounded her day and night, it would seem that the eldest of the Arc sisters, Rouge Arc, had more sense in her head and she proceeded to grab the terrible two by the scruffs of their necks the scarred Arc daughter raised an eyebrow as they proceeded to try and break her grip.

They had no chance, Weiss had been witness to the fact that Rouge Arc was a proficient Huntress, she had been the only one of Mr and Mrs Arcs' children to have formal training before her boyfriend. To say her little sisters had any chance of escaping her grip was like saying there was a 'chance' a Borbatusk could survive getting hit directly with an Atlas anti-air canon.

While her face was scarred diagonally from an Ursa Majors strike, there was no mistaking the way she was trying her best to not chuckle at the utterly flabbergasted expression Weiss knew she must have been pulling.

"Now girls, is that any way to behave?" she asked, tutting at the way they nodded their heads enthusiastically. "No, it isn't, Weiss is perfectly allowed to enjoy her… _activities_ with Jaune and should not be made fun of for them"

Why did Weiss feel like dying even more now that she'd said that? She groaned, covering her eyes once more and begging for this all to be some horrid fever dream of some kind, begging to wake up in his arms and it be the morning before all this mess happened so she could destroy that damnable scroll of his so they couldn't get in contact with him.

This did have the unfortunate affect of stopping her from seeing Vert sneaking up behind her.

She wheeled around though, when she felt cold breath whistling past her ear and turned to see the faeces eating grin of the girl in green.

Her patience for the girls was wearing thin at the moment and she didn't feel too bad when she growled out "What?"

"Whoa, calm down there, Princess I got a serious question, promise" she said, her face actually _looking _serious, which was odd. In the, admittedly few, encounters she'd had with Vert, she had _never _been serious. She had literally gone out of her way to find the _biggest _spider she could find just to drop it on her head while she and Jaune had been _trying_ to enjoy a nice, romantic movie.

"Heh… sorry… as you can imagine, your sisters can be…"

"Pissing annoying with a side a of 'I wanna crack their skulls in'?" Vert cut in, a knowing look on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that…" Vert's eyebrow raised to near the middle of her forehead. "But yes. Oh, so much"

"Heh, yeah, little shits ain't they? Anyway, like I said, serious question and it's the only one I wanna ask. After that? I'll leave ya alone to go spend time with the dork knight" Weiss couldn't help but grin at the nickname, maybe she had been wrong about Vert… sure she was a joker and a bit odd at times, but if she could also be like this? Well, maybe she could learn to live with her.

"Very well, what is your question?"

Vert smiled and took her hands in her own, a sincere look in her eyes as Weiss wondered just what kind of question she would ask. Maybe she would ask her about if they had any plans for the future? If she ever wanted to get married? Maybe if she ever wanted to have children? All of which would embarrass her a little, but she had no problems with answering them… she already knew her answers.

"So… He ever stick it up your butt?"

* * *

"So, you ready for tonight, son?" his dad asked, a knowing look in his eyes as he and his mom talked to him in their kitchen. He could see her cutting up a large cake to serve for desert and boy was he looking forward to it.

"Eh… kinda… No. Y'know what? I _am_ ready!" he said with defiance in his voice.

"That's my bunny!" his mom cheered, suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, her icing covered fingers smearing his cheek which made him roll his eyes. "I'm so proud of and I just know your sisters will love the new-"

"_**I WILL REDUCE YOU TO SHARDS OF ICE!" **_Came the ungodly scream of Weiss as she chased a cackling Vert through the house and out the door, his other sisters following close behind and also laughing as they cheered Vert on. His sis shouting about something to do with swords and she-… _ooooooohhhhhh crap…_

He turned and interesting shade of shade as he chased them outside, hearing the bellowing laughter of his parents as they watched him chase around his tiny girlfriend who was in turn trying her best to kill the positively beaming Vert.

"Heh… well, if tonight's the night then I suppose we had best have a little chat with her, hadn't we?" Jacob murmured, looking nervously at the smile on his wife's face… it looked a little _too _happy for his liking.

"Oh, yes indeed we do"

Gods help that poor young woman.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Weiss found herself staring at the floor as she sat in the dining room of the Arc family home with a mild panic on her face.

Why you may ask?

Because she was currently sat on the opposite end of a _very_ long table from the mother of her boyfriend… and his father she supposed but Mr Arc was much like her boyfriend, a big teddy bear who looked like he would sooner give you a cuddle than kill Grimm.

His mother though? Oh gods his mother… Mrs Arc has always terrified her mildly, despite the fact that she had never done anything to warrant Weiss' own fear of her, she had been witness to the raw fury that was an angry Mrs Arc.

During the last time they had met the family in person, an injured Jaune had been suffering from a grievous wound curtesy of that _monster_ Adam Taurus. He had received it by diving in front of an attack meant for her during the battle of Beacon. That creature had attacked her, claiming _she _was a monster and deserved death for all she had apparently done to him. Laughing cruelly as he spoke of Jaune like he a roach beneath her feet, to which Weiss had been ready to face death then and there to avenge her beloved.

That was when she'd heard that murderous scream of the Arc Matriarch, the power of the sun exploding onto the scene with a fury unrivalled, earth shaking and the very foundations of the building crumbling under her titanic power no unleashed.

Weiss refused to remember the images of the 'fight' she had seen that night. Too gruesome was the way Taurus had died, but she was _forced _to remember his begging for death long before she allowed it.

Suffice to say, Weiss made sure to _always _stay on the good side of Mrs Arc.

"Hello, dear!" she said cheerfully… all too cheerfully…

"Umm… hello?" she responded oh so intelligently, silently smacking her head at how foolish she must have sounded.

"How are you feeling?" she said, still sounding and looking oddly cheery, even for her, and the worried look of her husband did not exactly help. The smile looked almost forced… it was… _odd _to say the least. It was almost like Weiss was looking into the jaws of a predator that was ready to clamp them around her.

"I… am going to be perfectly honest and say I am quite worried at the moment, heh" gods now she sounded like Ruby when Yang had sat her down for a telling off. Funnily enough, give her green eyes and puncture those balloons on her chest and Yang may have passed as a younger, trampier version of the Arc matriarch.

* * *

Somewhere, on the Island of menagerie, Yang felt a sudden and intense urge to beat the snot out of Weiss.

* * *

"Oh! Oh my, am I doing the face again, Jacob?"

_That terrifying expression is common!?_

"Heh… yes, yes you are dear" he then turned to her and Weiss once more found the odd urge to hug him… he looked at her so kindly that it sent an alien sensation through her. "Sorry about this, Weiss… Joan… is just being Joan"

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!?" she pouted, beginning to smack her husband on the arm, but Weiss could tell she wasn't putting any force into it due to the fact that his arm was still intact. Her husbands' answer was to chuckle and pull her in for a hug that made the formally intimidating woman 'eep' adorably and turn an amusing shade of red.

Weiss must have shown it accidentally, due to the fact Mrs Arc' pout grew even larger and she started grumbling into her husbands' jumper which only served to make Weiss' giggling even worse and repeat the cycle.

Eventually, her husband let her go and stood up, placing a hand on Mrs Arc's shoulder and shooting her a meaningful look.

"I'll let you two chat, I can trust you, can't I Joan?"

"Of course, you can! I only smacked that girl _half_way across the village for daring to hurt our baby boy!"

_Oh my gods. I'm going to die here, aren't I? But… But I had so much I wanted to do!_

"_Joan?" _for once Weiss heard the forceful tone of Jacob Arc and was more than a little surprised when Mrs Arc hung her head and nodded. It was almost like watching Jaune on the battlefield, she'd seen the kind and sweet man turn into a battle hardened warrior who lead troops into battle with a steely look in his eyes. "Thank you, I love you sweetheart" he smiled, kissing her on the head gently and walking towards the door, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder before he left.

"It's gonna be okay, you make Jaune happy and that is worth its' weight in gold to her" he winked before he left her all alone with the dreaded woman.

Mrs Arc's face turned serious the moment the door closed and a deep, oppressive atmosphere settled in. Weiss had never seen this side before, but she knew it well from her own family. Specifically in Winter when Weiss had introduced Jaune to her to formally announce their relationship.

It was the look of a guardian staring down at an intruder that had come to dare try and take their treasure, their most beloved treasure. One wrong move or action and she would be wiped from the face of existence. Death via instant and uncontrollable acceleration that would atomize her in this particular case.

With Winter, Jaune had proven his worth via trial by combat. Naturally, Weiss had been against it from the start, but it had been Jaune to tell her to let it happen, stating that he _had_ to do this and for once Weiss chose not to argue.

While he hadn't won, not by a long margin, the very fact he refused to go down had apparently earned Winter's favour.

Even beaten and bloodied, he refused to break. Every time she knocked him down, he would stand back up and fight. Every time she would seem like she was about to break through his mountain of aura, it would just seem to get stronger. When she _did _finally break through and beat him into the ground once more? He just rose up and told her he would never go down so long as Weiss wished him in her life.

That was the day that Winter Schnee hugged her boyfriend, a warm one full of a love that Weiss herself had only ever received. She had told him; 'then I entrust my sisters happiness to you, Jaune Arc'

That was _also_ the day that Winter had chosen to make the off hand remark that Weiss should prepare to deal with a man with such _vast_ stamina reserves… by the time Weiss had managed to recover from the shock of _her_ sister saying such a thing, Winter was already on an airship back to Atlas.

Though, that did raise the question: what would Mrs Arc put her through?

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you know why I wanted to talk to you alone, right Weiss?"

She was using her first name? Well, that was proof this was indeed a serious talk and Weiss prepared herself accordingly.

"Yes, you have the same look my sister did when she asked Jaune to prove himself to her… if I am not mistaken…?" she trailed off purposefully to allow Mrs Arc to finish for her, if only to let the woman say it herself.

"Yep. I want you to explain to me _exactly_ why you deserve to be with my son, Weiss Schnee. My _only_ baby boy who I can and will tear and entire continent apart to protect if even _think_ he's in danger he can't handle. Why do _you _and _you_ alone deserve to hold his heart in your hands when you could easily crush it at a moment's notice?"

The pressure grew and grew with every word that Mrs Arc spoke, the atmosphere itself near suffocating yet Weiss forced her was through it via force of will. She knew what she had to say! She'd planned for this! She literally had documents at home based on any and every situation imaginable, she literally had a counter plan in case Salem became evil again and the only way to save the world was to get his mothers permission to court him!

She might have pointed out that they had already been together for seven years... but, she doubted that would end well in such a situation.

Yet… as she looked into the eyes of the woman before her, she saw something she'd never seen before…

Those eyes of hers, that had looked stronger than steel and could rival the power of the silver eyed warriors, now looked so fragile… she saw the mother beneath the warrior and what was there was a woman who only wanted what was best for her child… her baby boy.

Weiss knew her answer.

"To be quite honest with you? I… I probably don't deserve him. No, I _know _that I don't deserve him. I was so cruel to him during our first semester at Beacon. All he was, was a sweet, silly boy who wished to give his heart to me and I _did _break it. I hurt him so badly that I caused so much pain for all of our friends but your son more than anything… he has every right to despise me, hate me and want nothing to do with me… yet he loves me… he loves me more than anything and treats me far better than I deserve. You ask me if I deserve his heart? No. No, I do not. Yet he holds mine in his warm, gentle hands… he holds it so gently and treats it with the greatest of care. The only thing such love and devotion deserves is the same. I-I like to *hic* I like to think I can show him the same" her eyes watered, yet she forced it down and stared into those eyes of the woman before her. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn his earn the right to love him even a _fraction_ of the amount he loves me. I won't stop until I can prove to him that I truly love the man whose heart he has given to me, whether or not you approve of me because, frankly, the thought of losing him terrifies me _far_ more than you ever shall"

The moment she finished, Weiss released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and felt her soul lighten as she finally got those words out.

She didn't care what problems her words would cause because they were true, and she would _never _let anyone change it.

Though, she would admit that she wasn't prepared for the hug she was enveloped in, nor the gentle laughter of the woman before her. That… did kind of catch her off guard.

"Heh, oh yes… you are definitely the perfect one" she pulled away and smiled sweetly at her, tears in her emerald eyes. "You will make my baby boy a happy man for life, I just know it"

Weiss, face red in embarrassment, mumbled a thank you. She most definitely hadn't expected _that! _She slowly brought her arms up to embrace her, not used to being able to move when it came to hugs from the woman.

Then, she was suddenly flying towards the door, with her rear stinging quite a bit. Somehow, the crack of noise that had occurred when Mrs Arc's hand had made contact with her rump, sounded _after_ Weiss found herself in the doorway. "Now go and make me some more grandbabies!" Not having the will to look back at the woman, who cackled with laughter at her stiff walk and burning red face, Weiss left as quickly as she possibly could.

"HEY!" came the shout of Vert from down the hallway, Weiss snapping her head to the evil shit (just because she was a lady, it didn't mean she wouldn't swear at those evil enough to deserve it!) and glared hatefully at her.

"_**What?"**_

"Lil bro ever spank you like that?"

_…E__xcuse me?_

"Nah, I bet he uses the paddle on her!" commented Minuit who appeared next to her.

_…You did _not _just say that. Surely you would not be foolish enough to say such a thing in front of an _armed _huntress?_

"Hah! My bet's on a riding crop" grinned Midi from the other side of the green clothed Arc.

_Oh my... well, I guess I will have to teach these _lovely _young ladies a lesson._

"You know..." she began with her best impression of Mrs Arc's own chillingly sweet voice, seeing all three sisters freeze on the spot as a spectral Beowulf appeared behind her. "I imagine Jaune can deal with only having _four_ sisters"

That was all the warning they received before she sent the first of her _many _constructs after the three sisters, their screams of terror music to Weiss' ears as she gave chase.

* * *

**_Another 20 minutes later_**

Once Jaune had finally managed to calm her down enough, and gotten her to put down Myrtenaster, he found himself currently sitting in the family den with Weiss sat angrily on his lap. She kinda reminded him of an angry snow sprite… though he was definitely not stupid enough to call her that, instead he simply kissed her cheek gently and smiled sweetly at her.

"C'mon… cheer up, Vert said she was sorry…"

Weiss scoffed, and turned her head to him, before she could offer her reply he kissed her again, his lips catching hers and smiling at the way she hummed in content at his affection.

"Mmm, hah!... I… Wait, no she didn't! She said it was a valid question, which it _was not!"_ she pouted and poor, poor Jaune just couldn't help but say

"Well… to be fair you are kind of a fan of i-oof!" he groaned, feeling her sharp elbow dig into his gut and groaned in pain.

"Do _not_ finish the sentence Jaune Arc, unless you plan on never getting to _enjoy_ it ever again" she growled out with snarl, raising a threatening finger and poking his nose, the shift of her position making it very clear just what he'd be missing out on.

"Okay, okay I promise I won't…" he laughed nervously, the fear of not seeing those perfect, round white orbs that were oh so spankable again terrifying him more than any Grimm. But then another fear settled in his chest when he got a text from his mom saying they were ready.

"Still... it sounded like you had a nice talk with my mom!... right?" he added on the last bit when he felt her tense, a little worry for what his mom could have said to her. Luckily, she smiled a few seconds later and turned to him with slight mistiness in her eyes.

"Yes... yes, we had a rather good talk, she can be surprisingly serious when she wants to be" oooooh… so it had been _that_ kinda talk... guess that made sense, but he was more than a little proud of his girlfriend for handling it as well as she clearly had. Then, that nervousness rose its' ugly head again and he gulped when he realised he still needed to follow though with his plan.

_Heh… okay Jaune… be brave! Be brave and do your momma proud!_

"Say, I gotta go grab something. It's… well, it's for you, any chance you could stand up and close your eyes?" he suddenly said, seeing and feeling her stiffen with a curious expression on her face.

"… What are you up to, Jaune Arc?" she questioned, suspicion in her voice.

"Nothing at all! Promise, I just got you something I wanted to get you. Honestly, I've been meaning to do this for a while but I guess tonight feels right" he smiled sincerely at her, pulling her close and kissing her again, peppering her lips with tender smooches and gently massaging her sides as he did and silently cheering as he felt her defences crumble.

"F-Fine! Fine... I shall honour your request" she grumbled, standing up (he wasn't even going to pretend he didn't enjoy the view in that tight skirt of hers) and letting him fly from the room with a gleeful expression on his face.

* * *

Weiss was not too sure of what to make of her boyfriends actions, what could make him so excited that he to rush from the room in such a fashion? She was almost blindsided when a girlish, and hopeful, side of her came up with an idea. One that brought heat to her cheeks, yet she forced it down with much the same will defiance as to when Ruby had tried her hand at making food that was anything other than cookies... while she would have rather not suffered the horrific 'flavours' and the inevitable food poisoning that had struck the next day, the moment her partners lip had started to wobble at the thought she might not like her food, did Weiss begin to eat. Naturally, when Ruby had asked her why she was crying she had told her it was in joy over the _unforgettable_ experience this food was providing to her.

_Th-there is no chance such a thing could happen! Get your head out of the clouds,_ Weiss!

She jolted ever so slightly when she heard the heavy footfall of his boots hitting wooden boards as the door opened suddenly. The one thing Weiss noticed, more than anything else, was the jingling of metal as he approached her... and naturally her mind chose to betray her once more as images of him holding a _certain_ object in his hands but once more she very quickly shut this thought down by rationalising that such a thing would come in a box!

"Are you ready, Weiss?" he asked, he was somehow much closer than she first thought and the scent of his cologne hitting her and reminding her of warm nights spent simply enjoying each others company, when she shakily nodded, he added "I need you to hold out your hands, close together and to your chest, alright?"

C-close to her chest? Was... was he going to take her one hand and p-

_No. No, no, no! I will _not_ allow myself to think it! I won't!_

"A-Alright... Is this okay?"

"Heh, yeah, you know... I... I'm glad I finally got the chance to do this, it's something that's been on my mind for the last couple years now, but the right time never came up... Now though? Now, it just seems _perfect_. This is something that's gonna affect both ours lives-I hope for the better!" he added quickly and Weiss was lucky to hear it over her thunderous heartbeat.

_But... Wh-what if he is!? What if this is going to happen right now!? But... am I ready for this!? Am I ready to... to... g-get married?_ She knew she loved him, he had a place in her heart that could never be replaced. But this was a _big_ step, to say yes could push things too far, too fast. Things could _possibly _go wrong... but to say no meant she would hurt him, would cut him down when he finally got the courage to ask her... it _would _affect their relationship, and not for the better.

He seemed to be able to read her thoughts, his body growing closer and a warm hand laid on top of her, sending just the smallest of jitters going through her body.

"Gonna ask one last time, just to be sure... are you ready Weiss?"

"YES! Yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Alright then!"

Something fluffy, warm and _moving_ landed in her hands.

In confusion, she opened her eyes and was met with amber ones that looked at her with a curious intelligence.

_Eh? _

Taking a brief moment to shake her head, she once more looked at the little bundle of life that had been placed in her hands. It... it was a puppy... one who's wittle bum-bum was wiggling as their tail wagged up a storm at the sight of her, apparently over joyous to be held in her hands.

_… I... what?_

She made a little squeak when it yipped ever so slightly and wiggled in her grip, apparently unhappy with her lack of attention to its' _UTTER AND COMPLETE CUTENESS!,_ the puppy managed to lean forward enough to lick at her cheek and placed its' oversized paws on her chest. Floppy ears tickling her skin as it roamed about her, helped by Weiss pulling it even closer without a second thought.

It was a Mantle Shephard puppy... its' body was a mix of caramel, brown and black running across in the typical pattern of the breed while its' head near entirely being caramel except for the ears which were a midnight black. A little button nose, wet in only the way a healthy doggo could achieve, nuzzled her neck before it began to rub against her in joy when her hand began to scratch its' back tenderly.

She looked at Jaune with tears forming in her eyes at the precious life she held, brow scrunching together in confusion though she did not halt in her affection of the being in her arms.

He simply smiled at her sweetly and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head atop her own, letting out a gentle sigh.

"It's... kind of a tradition in the Arc family to give a dog to someone you love. Someone you want to hold in your arms and never let go... someone that you would give your life to protect and so you uh... you give them the dog to act as their guardian when you aren't there, to prove how much you love them... he hasn't got a name yet, also part of the tradition I guess for the receiver to name them" Weiss felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks, the complete and utter devotion she felt in that moment was not something she was prepared to deal with in any way, how could she? Instead of answering, she pushed further into him and buried her face into the scruff of the puppy. _Her_ puppy, apparently.

She had never had a puppy before, her father had slapped her for daring to ask for one, declaring that 'no daughter of mine shall own such a filthy beast! If you want a dog so badly, go put a leash on one of the Faunus servants!' But... was this one truly hers? Was this precious life hers to take care of and love for as long as she had him? Her puppy seemed to already want to fulfil its' goal of 'guardian', apparently sensing her nervousness, he kissed her nose with the only way a dog could and was clearly happy with his work when she laughed at the affection.

"It's kind of a formality to be honest, I uh... I hope you hi-"

"I love him..." she whispered, turning to him with a beaming smile and giggled sweetly at his bright smile at the sight of her happiness. "I love him, Jaune!... thank you... Thank you so much!" she leaned up and kissed his cheek, being careful to not squish her beautiful little puppy which seemed to enjoy the two of them sharing their happiness as she heard him yip before he pushed himself in between them and looked between them with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and floppy ears wiggling at each and every sound they made.

It wasn't what she had expected... and yet she couldn't feel even the slightest bit of disappointment

She turned around and ran over to a nearby lamp to get a better look at him (naturally to see the cuteness at its' best)+-, when something caught her eye, there was a piece of paper wrapped around his collar.

"Oh... Jaune? Is there a reason he has this paper on his neck?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, yet he seemed as confused as herself, this setting off worry for some sort of revenge via the twins or Vert...

"Dunno… Not something I put there, I can tell you that"

_Heh... well, there's nothing to do but check I guess. I know even _those_ demons wouldn't risk harm upon an innocent animal, so explosives are out of the question... so what could this be?_

She slowly untucked it from her puppies collar, a fitting and cute yellow the same as her beloved boyfriends hair and placed them down with great reluctance to better read it. She smiled even brighter when they rubbed against her leg and sat next to her.

"What's it say?" he asked, moving behind her to more than likely stare over her shoulder at it.

"One moment... Ah! I says; 'Please say yes'... Um... Jaune, what does this me-" _*ba-thump!*_

The paper fell to the ground, the girl in blue and white turned to him with wide eyes as she stared at the man she loved.

The man who was currently on one knee with a box in hand, looking at her with nothing but complete and total love for her and her alone. When she tried to speak, it came out as a whisper so quiet a gentle breath could have drowned it out.

_"Jaune...?"_

"Weiss, I love you more than life itself. I spent my entire life hoping I would find someone who made me as happy as I feel right now in this moment, but I guess a small part of me never believed it would actually happen... then I met you. I know we didn't exactly have the best of starts, heck, we kinda hated each other for a little while. You know what though?" he paused, smiling shyly as she shook her head minutely, her body not allowing for anything more as it felt like it was near turned to stone under his gaze. "I don't regret any of it. Not a shout, not a scream, not a single hurtful word. None of it. Because if we hadn't fought, I don't know if I would be here now, asking the woman I love the most important question of my life"

His eyes closed while hers only got wider, he took in a deep breath while her own hitched, his nerves seemed to settle while her own felt as if they were on fire.

"Weiss Schnee?" he opened the box and her heart skipped more than just a single beat.

It wasn't as big as the others she'd seen those trophy wives in Atlas who flaunted stones they could barely lift their hands to show the other vultures. It wasn't something that would have cost millions of Lien to buy, someone such as Jaune would never have such a large amount of money in ten lifetimes. It wasn't an intricate weave of many fine metals with a diamond, cut and polished so fine that it could reflect a single beam of light into a thousand stars. Instead it was a small sapphire set amongst two smaller pearls with an inlaid pattern, simple in design yet oddly beautiful. The metal it was set into was silver that shined somewhat pleasantly in the dim light of the lamp. While his hands shook ever so slightly, she could make out writing inside that may have made her laugh if her heart wasn't thundering at what felt like a thousand beats a second.

_To My Snow Angel_

It was... It was beautiful, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and she could not stop the tears that built up in hers eyes once more, threatening to burst the dam she was doing her very best to keep strong. It was beautiful because it was clear the person who was presenting it to her had put so much thought and love into it, had put their very _soul_ into the creation of it and to Weiss, who had grown up with the finest of things but with no love put into them, it meant more than all she owned in the world.

_Don't cry... Don't cry..._

"Will you marry me?"

Tears tore free as she nodded her head vigorously, one hand cupping her lips as she shakily held out her one hand to him as his fingers gently took hold and brought it closer.

Her knees gave way when the cool metal met her ring finger and she snapped her arms out to hold him, to bring him close and pressed her lips to him in the most loving lip lock she had ever given, hands clasping his face while his own wrapped sound her back and held her tight.

Years could have passed during the time they stayed there, hot salty tears leaking down their faces, but she knew neither of then would have cared. There was only them, herself and the man she loved.

They did finally break, panting slightly but both smiling like fools.

"S-hah-So... is that a yes?" He asked, seemingly joking but she could actually sense a bit of nervousness in there... oh, her poor, silly knight.

"*snort* Yes! Yes, you dolt! Of course I'll marry you!"

They embraced once more, Weiss pushing her knight down onto his back and kissing him deeply, though the tipping of the rooms other occupant broke then apart ss they looked to see Weiss' puppy staring st them oddly, head cocked to the side in a way that reminded her of a certain someone...

"Ritter" she whispered, looking back at her knight who was looking at her inquisitively, making her snort once more. A most unladylike thing, but she could not care in the slightest at the moment. "Ritter is an old Mantle word for 'knight'. It seems fitting, considering the person who gave him to me" she noticed his fluster before even he seemed to realise and chuckled at the sight of it, running her hand down his cheek.

"Ritter... I like it, almost as nice as your name" she grinned cheekily, laughing when Weiss flushed and smacked his chest, though her smile had distinctly not lost any size. "Now... just one more thing to deal with, I hope your ready..."

"If I wasn't, do you really think I would have agreed to... m-m... take our relationship to the next level" she finished poorly, the redness in her pale cheeks betraying her as she struggled to get the words out.

"Hah! Oh I love it when you get flustered, it's so cute" he laughed, getting even louder when she smacked him once more, growling indignantly.

"I can take always choose to take back that yes, Jaune Arc" she threatened with a raised finger

"Yes, Mrs Arc" he teased right back with an evil smirk on his face, face flushed once more, Weiss made the only choice she could possibly make and buried her head in his chest. Enjoying the way his warmth defused into herself. "You can come in now!"

He called to the door and in the same second, it was smashed open by Mrs Arc who squeed excitedly and picked them up into a hug, along with her Fiances (gods that was pleasent to say) sisters who cheered excitedly and even his father joined in on the hug, all of then cheering happily for the two of then.

In the middle of the crushing group hug, Jaunes hands somehow managed to stay clasped around her.

"You know *oof!* if you marry me, you're gonna a have to deal with, right?" He groaned, trying to keep the two of them from being squashed.

"I think I can deal with such a thing, though you will have to understand if I end up puncturing your sisters a little"

"Heh, you love them and you know it" he grinned, just about keeping out of noogie range of Rouge who was doing her very best to get at her taller brother.

"No. What I _know _is that in love you, you dolt... your sisters are in inconvenient addition to that love"

Despite her words, Weiss could not help but smile as she gave into the affection from the family, the love they offered freely to her, even if some of them pushed her buttons at times... she wouldn't trade it for the world...

* * *

As the clock counted down to midnight, Weiss and Jaune sighed happily into each other, Jaune watching Weiss rub her ring with a content smile on her face and he could admit he felt the same... in this moment, he felt complete. Totally and utterly complete.

His sisters were spread about across the floor, most of them simply getting ready to pop the party poppers, but he saw the way Vert was glaring at her from her donut cushion seeing as Weiss had set her butt on fire earlier. He knew revenge was coming and it would not be pretty or contained, he _also_ knew that Weiss was preparing for it and that filled him with just as much dread.

"Last chance, you really wanna get involved with my crazy family? I'm pretty sure I saw Vert trying to convince Bleu to let her borrow one of her gadgets earlier... I've seen what those things can do... not pretty"

The final countdown began as Weiss turned to him, reversing their position so her knees was on either side of his waste and her arms wrapped around his neck.

She looked him in the eyes with a smile...

"Jaune. If your sisters haven't managed to scare me off yet, what makes you think I will leave you now that you've made me feel so... _complete? _I love you, Jaune Arc, and I can't wait to become your wife"

* * *

In retrospect, she should have expected the stutter storm that came from such words and as the countdown began to reach zero, she knew just the way to save him.

Fingers wrapped themselves into blond locks...

_**3!**_

Ice stared into Opal as she leaned forward...

_**2!**_

"Relax my knight... and smile, it's new year after all"

_**1!**_

Her lips met his and Weiss only had one thought go through her mind; how excited she was to see where her life with Jaune Arc would go.


End file.
